


Secret Agent Man

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee has some new equipment to test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Agent Man

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #433 "toys"

“Okay,” said McGee, typing a few more lines and snapping his laptop shut. “I’ve made a few changes to the video glasses, but mostly on the receiving end, so they’ll work the same way. But I’ve also been working on a few more things.”

“Oh?” said Tony. “Like what?”

“Well,” his partner admitted. “Nothing’s quite ready yet. But I am going to need some field tests.”

“On spy stuff?” Tony asked. “Exploding pens? Grappling hook watches? C’mon, McQ, let’s have it.”

McGee laughed. “New toys is all it takes to get you to help, Tony?”

He grinned. “Call me Bond.”

THE END


End file.
